Nagareboshi
by Iamwatchingyou
Summary: kk, I made some changes because otherwise, there'd be time conflict. Summary: a star is dead, but a new one is born. Who says only Hikaru could see ghost?
1. don't trifle with the fanboy

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go

Author's note: Jaa, look, I'm sorry I haven't finished Dying Brilliance yet, but I don't think this story will be too hard to figure out if you've already read the first few chapters.

Summary: a star is dead, but another is born. And who ever said Hikaru was the only one who could see ghosts?

**(Hajimari)**

"Honored to meet you, Waya-sensei," the new Insei bowed. "I hope you will guide me."

Waya nodded his acknowledgement and told the boy to come back in two days, but that was all he did.

Narrowing his eyes every so slightly, the insei retreated from the room, leaving the 9-dan to his own devices.

Kaguya Akito didn't see what was so special about the gloomy man that people admired so much. So what if he waso ne of the darlings of the Go world, in league, with Touya Akira even. So what if, assuming he wrestles the honinbou title from Ogata, that he might become the youngest ever title holder in about a month. He was so bloated with his own importance he couldn't even be bothered to pay attention of a potential student, even one as talented as Akito, this year's favorite.

"How rude," the boy scowled as soon as he thought he was out of ear shot.

Unluckily, someone else heard it, and wasn't very happy about it.

"I'd shut up about it, noob-kun." The insei found himself the victim of a bone chilling glare. "You're a bout a century too early to be talking like that."

"Mi-Mitani 5dan……" He gasped. Probably the most irritable pro in the world of Go, Yuki Mitani was also one of it's rising stars. He passed his pro test at age sixteen and just kept climbing form there, never once falling or looking back. His rate of ascent was only comparable to that of the 9dan the poor insei had just criticized. Word is down the street that they were also pretty good friends.

It was just Akito's luck that he happen to pass him of all people. He didn't know how long, he stood there, pinned to the ground with those piercing violet eyes, but eventually, the orange haired walked past him with out another word.

"My god is the world of pros filled with jerks or something." Akito grumbled when he got back to his group of insei friends plus one pro. "I mean, damn."

**Thwap!**

"You don't read the news do you?" Tanaka Yoshihiro was the smartest of the group. Akito would even go so far as to say that the other boy knew almost everything about the Go world. However, Akito still didn't take kindly to the his habit of whacking him with the copy of Go weekly that he always carried around. Although, it was probably because the 12-year-old was one of Waya's biggest fans. He studied his games diligently, he watched every professional match that the 9-dan played. His name even sounds like that of his idol. He would have looked like him too, (actually, once, Akito, had htought his young friend would dye his hair red as well) but his messy bangs were dyed a golden blonde in the front that contrasted sharply with his natural black spikes in the back. "Here read this!"

_June 7, 2006_

'Man, this thing's like four years old?' Akito thought to himself. Why the hell was Tanaka carrying a news paper this ancient?

_Only yesterday, a beautiful star was put out. The second prince of the Go world, Shindou Hikaru, who had been considered a pretentious upstart until just a few years ago. Shindou-san was a hard and very dedicated worker who took the go world by storm since his debut at his Shinshodan with the former Touya Meijin. Though some would scoff at his old style of fuseki, his later actions and reactions at the Hokutou cup affected every soul in the world of professional Go. Alas, it is our deepest regret to realize that this roaring flame had been smothered far too soon. So we dedicate this weeks copy of Go weekly to Shindou Hikaru 6dan, age 18. Shuusaku's reincarnation, may you rest in peace._

"What does this have to do with Waya and the other pros being asses?" Akito felt rather uneasy after reading about the death of someone so highly revered in the Go world. After all, who didn't know the so-called modern Shuusaku?

"You really don't know?" The other boy's eyes widened considerably before narrowing down.

**THWAP!**

"Ow! Hey, what the hell was that for?" Akito tried to yank the rolled up newspaper away form the younger boy. Sadly, Tanak had always been more stubborn (and faster)than he was.

"For being an ignorant fool is what!" He shouted back. "Don't you know who Waya-sama IS?!"

"A pro with an attitude problem!" This time he got punched. Not very hard, but it was still a punch. Tanak didn't usually punch people. Actually, he didn't often get into arguements with fellow Go players. The few times, he did, he had always been satisfied with ruthlessly kicing their asses off the goban. It had never descended into a fist fight.

"Don't say that about him, Kaguya, at least not on today of all days." Tanaka was angrier than Akito had ever seen him. Then realizing, the Akito still didn't understand, his f ace took one a more annoyed quality."Tell me what day is today?"

"June 5th." Akito replied. He had a horrible feeling there was something significant about that.

"He's only totally out of it for three days, Today's the first." The half blond lowered his arm. "Tell me, what's so important about tomorrow?"

"Don't tell me you believe in that world-ending crap….." he tried to joke but was silenced by a furious glare. "Um……the anniversary of Shindou-san's death?"

"Waya-sama and Shindou-sama were both in the Insei at roughly the same time. Some ofthe other pros knew them too. like Honda-sensei and Ijima sensei." Tanaka launched into monologue mode. "I heard from Nase-sensei that the two were pretty close, that Shindou-sama was almost like a younger brother to Waya-sama who had taken him under his wing as soon as Shindou-sama entered the Insei. He even invited him to a study group with Morishita 9-dan, we know him as Morishita Tengen now, but you get my point. In fact, there were even rumors going around that they were even _closer_ than that. All rumors have some truth behind them you know. Don't you notice that the go institute gets a lot more somber around this time of year? Waya-sama's not the only one. All the higher dan are rightly upset, and for the idiots who aren't, well, Fukui-sensei and Shinoda-sensei keeps them quiet. Hell, Ashiwara-san isn't as bright as usual, and Ogata is even more impatient. Touya-sensei loses just a little bit of his normal polietness. However, for the next three days, Waya-sama will be at his worst. You can't blame him, really. He's lost one of, if not his best friend."

"Then why was Mitani glaring at me? He's not a higher dan, and certainly couldn't have know Shindou sensei too well. He waso nly a shodan when he died." Akito said as soon as he found his voice again. He ducked as Tanaka tried to assault him with the newspaper once again.

"**_DO YOU KNOW NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**Mitani pro is one of Waya-sama's first ever students baka! THERE'S A CONNECTION! and even if he wasn't indignant for his teacher, he went to High school with Shindou-sama! HOW COULD HE NOT BE AFFECTED?!"

"Oh," was all he said. Honestly, what else could you say in a situation like this.

"Just keep that in mind the next time you attend a study session with him." Tanaka said tiredly, but put a firm hand on his shoulder when Akito decided to go back and apologize for his unnecessary behavior. "Don't even bother. They're not here anymore."

"How the heck to you know that?"

"Isumi 8dan told me. Every year, Mitani pro and Waya-sama go down to Innoshima where Shindou-sama is buried right next to his idol, Torajirou. You and I know him as Shuusaku. They stay for then ight and usualy come back around noon the next day."

"Tanaka?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you Waya-sensei's stalker or something?"

**Thwap!**

**(Owari)**


	2. a second rate goban

Disclaimer: I don't own this

Ne, let's vote on the main character's sidekick

Kaguya Akito

Tanaka Yoshihiro

Or Ishida Shizuka

(Hajimari)

Ishida Haruka heaved a heavy sigh as she watched a young girl whose eyes were fixed onto the road. To be truthful, the elder girl was a little peeved at her little sister's antics. Why did she even bother anymore? She knew they were coming. They've been coming every year for the last four years!

At first, Haruka admitted to herself, she too had been curious. Hell, **EVERYONE **had been curious. It wasn't everyday that two Tokyoites came to town, cute ones too, though they were a bit too gloomy for her tastes.

But soon enough, the two lost their novelty like all things tend to do. One day, their Kantou dialect which, before seemed so articulate, now became confusing, used as she was to the softer Kansai dialect. Their stunning appearances faded as their personalities failed to come up to par.

Despite his first impression as an over all punk, the elder of the two redheads was a nerdy crybaby. At first, it had been touching to see such a tough looking guy cry in public. It was as if you too, felt his loss. But his visits have proven that he wasn't tough at all. Honestly, it's been four years! Someone oughta give that fool a good smack on the head and tell him to get over it already, but no. Haruka was ready to believe that his only friend was his companion and whoever the hell was lying beneath the tombstone.

The second one was worse; he was a jerk and a total geek. He was impatient with everybody and when something didn't go his way, he became almost rude. Never the less, he was always the one who did the talking, probably afraid that the other one would burst into tears if he opened his mouth. Like his friend, the only thing he seemed to care about, was the spaz he traveled with and the one who's dead.

And guess what?

Every year at precisely twelve o'clock on June 6th, they dragged a goban up hear and played up until about midnight. Seriously, who does that? The dude ten feet under was probably even dorkier than they were, if their yearly present was to give him as much exposure to Go as possible.

Although, it was probably why Shizuka was interested in them.

Her little sister had been born lucky, or blessed if you want to take their grandfather's word for it. An overall perfect daughter, she had been deemed worthy to inherit the shrine and everything that came with it. Haruka, despite being the elder sister, had been bypassed without a second glance. If she were to be honest with herself, she was very jealous of perfect little Shizuka. She'd spent all her life since age six trying to find any little flaw about her sister, but failed until just recently.

Shizuka had been absolutely perfect in just about every way until she was exposed to Go. At first, it was just a little hobby, she excelled at, just like everything else, but then it grew to be something more. Go became such a big thing in her life that Shizuka started joining classes and entering tournaments. She even refused to take on the job of heiress, because it would take up too much of the time she needed to improve her game. That was her fall from grace.

As soon as the family heard that, they immediately gave Haruka back her rightful status and Shizuka was bumped to the side, to be just an ordinary miko. Some of the elders wanted to reconsider because even though she was addicted to Go, she still performed all the duties given to her. But they were out ruled quickly as Shizuka herself, supported Haruka's rise to influence.

For a while, she toyed with the idea of the two nerds being professional Go players or something, well at least, they seemed good. But it seemed ridiculous, after all, Go pros can't possibly have the time to drive all the way here from Tokyo, they have their matches and stuff don't they?

The head priestess to be wrinkled her nose as a dark red sports car drove up to the shrine

If Waya were to be completely honest with himself, he would admit that he hated this place. Some people would of course, love the peacefulness a traditional Shinto shrine had to offer, especially one in as rural a setting as this one was, but Waya hated it. Every time he came here, he was reminded that his most precious person was now gone. That he would never again be infected with that smile, that wonderfully naïve, adorable smile that made every burden seem trivial. He would never again hear that bubbling laughter that tickled so much you had to laugh along even though there was nothing particularly funny. He would never again feel the sense of strength that came with protecting something near and dear. But most of all, he would never again see his reflection in those clear green eyes that let him read Hikaru like a book. He liked Tokyo because all the hustle and bustle of the city kept him to busy to think. All the noise pollution made it impossible to hear his own thoughts. It felt better that way.

But he and Yuki came back year after year, to face with the reality that Hikaru is gone. It didn't make any sense, but in a way it did. He felt obliged to come, for Hikaru, to remain faithful to him despite their different worlds.

Like every year, they paid respect to the priest and his daughter and headed towards the cemetery, Go equipment in tow.

This year, however, Shizuka wasn't present. Waya wondered where the younger sister was. He liked her.

However, it was apparent that this year was going to be different. As soon as they neared Shuusaku's grave stone, it was apparent that someone beat them to it.

In between the two graves lay a goban and two goke. As professionals, they could both tell that the board wasn't made of kaya as all quality goban were. Instead this one was made of a newer, cheaper wood, shin-kaya, or spruce. Opening the goke, they found that the stones were not made of shale and seashell, but glass. Still, Waya spared a small smile, the first he's shown in a few days. It was a modest offering, but it was a wise one. The board and goke were well made and had an old comfortable feeling to it, as if it had been around for some time. The glass stones were smooth and without any chips in their shiny exterior, but not in the new way that signified their having never been touched. No, the set had been in use before, but none the less very well loved.

Yuki was about to move the Go board off to the side so that they can set up their own, but Yoshitaka shook his head.

"Oi, kore wo tsukurou." He whispered

"Doushite?" Yuki didn't understand. As nice as it was, this goban was cheap, and of less than desired quality. A go, genius, like Hikaru, certainly deserved better.

"It reminds me of him." Loving fingers caressed the polished surface of the smooth wood. "This Go set, it's exactly like Hikaru"

"NANDA!?" Yuki looked offended, no angry. "How can we insult Hikaru like that!? How can you insult him like that?!!!!! He wasn't the ideal of the Go world, and he certainly didn't fit into it, but that little dipstick was a prince Waya, a goddamn prince! He was our prince."

"Sou data na?" The elder boy the elder boy picked up a white stone and let it sit in the palm of his hand. The amazing thing was that he didn't bite of Yuki's head just yet. "He was our prince, our upstart prince. And that's exactly why he's like this particular goban."

"Wakaranai." Yuki sighed dejectedly. There was no getting through to Waya when he's like this.

"Look at the board Yuki." It's Yoshitaka's elder brother nature rearing its head once more. "You and I, we've been playing Go for quite some time ne? Ever since we were really young. Most pros are like that, we've been cultivated, consciously or not to play the game. Young or old, kaya is kaya, cultivated for the sole purpose of making goban and goke. Shin-kaya, now that could have been anything. It's a more common cheaper wood that could be used for various purposes. This one just happen to have been turned into a goban. Hikaru, too, came out of virtually no where. Had he not met Sai, he would have never know how to play Go. He would have grown up just like any other kid, becoming whatever. There's always talk amongst us about inferior boards and materials, but during a game, it's all crap. During a game, background and records don't matter. As long as the pieces serve their purpose, it is the game that brings out their shine."

"A misfit board for a misfit player, is that what you're getting at?" Understanding dawned on the other pro's faces.

"Now you get my drift." He smiled, again." It's actually kinda cute."

Yuki moved to sit on the other side as the crimson haired man, almost delicately placed the first black stone.

Like every year, the game started with the old Shuusaku fuseki.

Later

By yose, Yoshitaka's golden eyes had begun to fill up with tears though he still played flawlessly like he always did. In the end, Yuki lost by six moku.

Not wanting to destroy the game, like every year, Yuki walked back to the other side and took into his arms, the only person in the world who knew the extent of his pain.

And like every year, the young priestess showed up with some green tea and a light blanket, knowing that they weren't going to leave until well after night fall.

But this year, with tears, still glittering in his eyes, Waya spoke up

"Were you the one who left this?" The pretty girl, who had already gone beyond the fifth grave stone turned back guiltily.

"Iie," she shook her head. "It was someone who came very late last night. They just set it down and left."

Before wholly walking away, she turned back again. "I'm sure wherever he is, Shindou-sensei is very happy to have such dedicated friends."

Meanwhile

Unbeknownst to the group of three, a small smile dawned upon a fourth, invisible occupant of the cemetery, one that disappeared just as mysteriously as they had come.

**(Owari)**

kore wo tsukurou - let's use this one

doushite - why?

nanda - what?

sou datta na - that's true isn't it?

wakaranai - i don't understand


	3. Discovery or Waya's amazing control

Waya heaved a long sigh

Well, since no body even bothered, I'm going to choose the side kick for myself.

Mah ne, thank you to those who pointed out the flaws in my writing and such.

Disclaimer :I don't own Hikaru no Go and never will

**(hajimari)**

Waya heaved one of those long sighs he was so prone to long sighs nowadays. But not to worry, he wasn't really depressed as of the moment, just more bored than he thought was possible. Wrinkling his nose, he wondered how the hell he got talked into babysitting the insei and testing those wannabes who thought they could get in. Seriously, out of the five or something nerds that trooped in, not one of those brats had passed today.

So how exactly did he get roped into this again?

It was Isumi and his super sweet cavity inducing persuasion powers. No one ever denied Isumi Shuichirou. It just wasn't done!

And so here lies Waya defeated and alone to face the horribleness of his complete and utter BOREDOM!

But he had some pride a go player. After all, not all of them were gifted with a natural grace. No, they had to work their goddamn arses off to get this good. So he just barely managed to school his face into a serene and calm expression when the door opened to admit the final participant of the test.

It was a good thing for him that he had hung around with too many weird people to let his jaw fall off at every surprise that came his way. But the smile twitched just slightly.

The prospective insei heard a low whistle next to her. The young man who accompanied her smiled and said. "Dang he's better than I thought."

She smiled and took her place across the goban as Waya's body shifted to automatic and started to explain the various rules. Then they began to play.

Pachi, pachi, pachi

Stone by stone, both players and one spectator slipped back peacefully into their respective comfort zones as the intensity of a match bled into the surrounding atmosphere. Waya found his concentration rather lacking, and as a result, he played a good deal better than an insei master normally should. Snapping back sometime around the 50th hand, he looked hard at the web of lines and stones. This kid had managed to keep up with him. She was only about six moku behind. Even though they had yet to play yose, most insei probably would've resigned by mid-chuuban.

Then he made the mistake of looking up.

…………

………………….

"You can start attending the Insei sessions this coming Saturday. I also recommend you try and enter a study group if you can." Waya sent the blond……raven haired……whatever……girl home with a bright smile on her face. Then he took out his wallet and looked long and hard at the group picture that he Yuuki and Hikaru took on their last strip together to Korea.

"Dear god, there are two of 'em."

Tanaka Yoshihiro was having a crummiest day he's seen for a while. First he woke up late this morning and tripped over his backpack trying to detangle himself from the sheets that must have some kind of grudge against him with the way they were always knotting themselves while he was asleep. Then he missed most of breakfast and barely managed to grab some toast before having to run off to his Saturday basketball practice. Practice too was horrible since he tripped and fell twice because of his faulty shoes (he spent his allowance on a foldable Goban instead of new shoes like his mom advised him to). He was hit in the face once and given a bloody nose, which benched him for the rest of practice. And as if that wasn't enough, the bus he normally took to the Go association ran late to day and caused him to be late for the Insei session as well. Luckily, it was Fukui 3dan who met him (and secretly waved him through without a fuss). Rushing up to the room where the session was held, he ran into someone. Poor, poor Yoshihiro and his terrible horrible no-good very bad day.

"Sumimasen," he held out a hand to help the girl up.

"Ii dazou!" She smiled and walked away.

Tanaka wondered vaguely who she was. He prided himself on knowing every pro and insei there was to be found in this branch of the Japanese Go Institution and even some of the more prominent insei-to-be. It wasn't often that he couldn't find a name to go with a face. Concentrating, he tried to recall someone even remotely similar. She had short cropped naturally black hair (he assumed) with bangs bleached to severely they looked more white than blonde. Her style was what could only be called cross dressing, with an over sized shirt over a pair of shorts……all bearing some form of the number six. Her eyes were an odd shade of bright green that normally would be possible so he guessed that contacts were involved. Definitely not the type you'd think would hang around a Go institute.

'Speak for yourself.' He looked down at his own attire. 'You should know better than to judge people by what they wear.' Has he pushed the elevator button he decided "Yes, she would be someone to keep a look out for."

"Found a target, Tanaka?" He turned to the smiling teenager who had just walked between the steel door.

"Maybe Kaguya, just maybe."

**(Owari)**


	4. guess who? or how Aki lost his rythm

Mah ne, thanks for those who reviewed and as for the question of who this mystery girl is, it shall be revealed in this chapte

Mah ne, thanks to all the people who actually bothered to review and as for the question of who this mystery girl is, it shall be revealed in this chapter, and if not, well, I'll either answer it in a authors note or just answer it later. But she's not Shindou's reincarnation. Remember, this is only four to five years after Shindou's death…….I really don't think they'd let a five year old take the insei exams.

Oh and by the way, I'm not setting up polls anymore since nobody even voted.

Zaynne the not-a-muse: Your own fault for trying to cut down work. You shouldn't be complaining.

Me: Oh be quiet. I didn't want to elaborate too much on any character that didn't need it.

Zaynne: You should have thought of that before introducing three may-not-be-important characters.

Me: But I liked Yoshihiro!

Zaynne (begins knocking some sense into this poor idiot with a bowl of coconut shavings): That's because you're a rabid Waya fan.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE COCONUT!!

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Shizuka, Akito, and Yoshihiro-chan (plus the new mystery girl and her partner)

**(Hajimari)**

"I envy you so much." Shin finished chewing while she cast a sideways glance at the boy beside her. He should be about twenty two by now, but still looked only about sixteen. Some would call him a punk, with his golden blond bangs and all. Some would call him a jock if the soccer jersey was any indication. But only a very few could tell that, the boy was neither of these things, in fact, he was a go nerd of the highest degree...a former pro. "You shouldn't be talking Ms. Insei."

_Would you quit reading my mind?_

"Would you quit eating ramen in front of me when you know perfectly well that I can't?"

"But I'm hungry! And who says you had to watch me anyway?" she mumbled.

"Okyakusan? Would you like some thing?" The old man at the counter who heard her mumbles wondered why on earth the girl was talking to herself. Or maybe it was just his age getting to him

_Oh shit, I said all that aloud didn't I? _"No, every thing's fine Ojiisan, really." _Dammit, he thinks I'm crazy now. I hope you realize that this is all your fault._

"Hey, you're finished! Come one, let's go!"

The girl gave a small sigh as she gave thanks for the meal and bid good-bye to the smiling old man before walking out of the shop. as they walked, she felt guilt pricked at the edge of her mind, but it wasn't her own.

_I'm sorry._

She smiled at the thought out apology. Her friend was never really vocal with things like this, but then you knew that he was sorry that was all that matters. Besides, in a way it had been kinda her fault too for making him upset. It wasn't his fault he was agitated. The young man could no longer eat his favorite meal and was understandably melancholy when he saw those that could. _How about we skip by a Go salon before heading home?_

"Really? ALRIGHT!"

Kaguya Akito had been having a fairly normal day so far. Like every Saturday he was sitting in his uncle's Go salon offering a game to anyone who walked in. It was a good way to keep his skills super sharp so he can pass at with no losses this year……and because as far as the insei was concerned, he was king right now, but there was someone coming too close for comfort. He was eccentric, he was sharp, he was smart, he was annoying, he constantly carried a rolled up copy of Go Weekly, and he had bi colored hair. Can anyone guess who that is?

Inside his own mind, he grimaced under the gently smiling face. He couldn't believe he was being threatened by a thirteen-year-old, and Tanaka of all people. Oh well, the Go world needs talent and zeal, can't complain just because there's someone besides himself who has both.

"Mah ne, I don't really know what level I am." He looked up to see the pretty girl (at least he hoped she was a girl. Ugh, bad experiences) anyone will likely ever see in a Go salon (though that really doesn't say much) talking with his uncle when she signed in. "But I'm fairly good so I think maybe a 3 or 4 kyu."

"Are you sure?" the portly man encouraged her to think again. "If you mark your level too high you'll play people too strong for you. Are you sure you wouldn't like to start just a bit little lower on the chain and then work your way up?"

Akito go up from his chair and walked over. Hey, it was a perfect opportunity for him to intervene.

"Oji-san, I can help with that." He was careful to maintain a serene expression and a gentle smile. Absolutely no staring! "I'll judge you ability while playing you."

"Ah I see." She smiled back. "Thanks."

"By the way, I am Kaguya Akito." He said as they sat down. "I'm an insei."

"Sou ka?" good, she looked impressed. "Hikari Shin is my name, and next Saturday, I'll be one too!"

Akito hastily picked his jaw off the floor.

Unseen, her companion smiled. "Let me take this one?"

_Ii dazou. Demo shidougo dake da ne._ As she placed the first stone down.

"Wakatta, wakatta," he insisted. "I've been through all this before remember. I know what could end up happening."

_I'm just saying……But you don't have to lose necessarily._

_Yeah, I know._

Akito couldn't believe his eyes. She was a lot better than he thought. He was only barely able to keep a good lead. Even then, this wasn't good as they were only entering chuuban so really, anything could happen.

He managed not to wince as a black stone just destroyed a pair of his half-formed eyes. He had been hoping she wouldn't see that. This was crazy, he hadn't been pushed this hard since his last match with Tanaka.

"Maybe I over did it a bit." Shin glanced back at the boy still staring hard at the goban and raised an eyebrow at her sheepish friend.

_Yah think?_

"Sorry, I haven't played anyone besides you in a while. How did you expect me to react?" He huffed. "I really did try to keep the thrashing to a minimum. Honest! And it was only at the end. You're strong enough that we can just blame is on your good end-game."

_Mah ne, you're soooooo lucky that I happen to like crushing my opponents Yose. Just try to save all your zeal for netgo, ne Hikaru-niisan?_

"Wakatterun dazou!"

**(Owari)**

Okyakusan - customer

Iin dazou. Demo shidougo dake da ne – fine, but only a teaching game

Wakatta – I understand (or since this is said informally) "got it".

Wakatterun dazou – just an emphasis on I get it (like he's annoyed that he's being reminded for the umpteenth time


End file.
